


The Georgenotfound Song

by StormyShips_QuackityNotFound



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Big Q is a simp, Im literally the only person, This is just a testrun, Why don’t more people ship this?, please, someone write about this, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound/pseuds/StormyShips_QuackityNotFound
Summary: He already had some soft of infatuation with him. But then he hears the song he had written for him.
Relationships: Quackity/Georgenotfound
Comments: 29
Kudos: 174





	The Georgenotfound Song

**Author's Note:**

> I think this ship is really cute! But I still prefer Dreamnotfound. I wish more people would write about this ship though, Quackitynotfound!
> 
> Also, this is really short.

“Georgeeeee~ Please stay on my stream! You really need to stay on my stream!”

_Wait What?_

A small blush managed to creep its way up his face and down his neck. His heart beat was going a million miles per hour and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The sound of Quakitys’s auto tuned voice was a blur with the rest of the world has the realization slowly sunk in. Quakity was singing about him. Him. Quakity. Was. Singing. About. Him.

Nope, still didn’t make much sense.

Georges whole body went into autopilot as he displayed an idiotic smile and giggled ever so slightly. The song was quite well done and very funny, even if it didn’t make much sense. The few minutes Quackity was singing seemed to go by in seconds, The Brit was some what lost in thought and very dumbfounded. It was hard to breath, and when he got asked to sing no sound came out. He would have happily joined in, if it wasn’t Quackity singing a song about HIM.

Quackity, however, found it very amusing and rather cute. He had George’s stream pulled up, he saw the flushed face that stared back at him. Oh, how he wanted to see that face more often. Quickly thinking of anything that could make him earn a smirk, a groan, or a giggle from the brunette and adding it into the song he had prepared earlier that day.

With the last verse of his (basically) confession song, he let out a laugh and continued on with the stream like he hadn’t just wrote an entire song about George. After the George ended the stream, the last thing he said to Quackity was....

”You are such a simp, I love you.”

And then he hung up leaving a poor, flustered Quackity on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets.


End file.
